A Second Chance
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: RE-POSTED: Kyon ended up mortally wounded while defending Haruhi from a group of Yakuza members. An inspiration from a Star Trek: The Next Generation episode. ONE SHOT


Note: Looking back at my fanfics, I noticed that they were rushed so I figured, "Hey, I could still re-do this." So I did. And I noticed that this may look like a crossover, but it isn't, since the Haruhi Suzumiya universe seemed more dominant. Star Trek themes maybe noticeable (Like Q making an appearance or a reference to Captain Picard), but like I said, not a crossover.

Well, without further nonsense, I give you the revised HS fanfic.

* * *

**A Second Chance  
**

**START:**

Have you ever seen the episode from an American science fiction series called Star Trek: The Next Generation named "Tapestry" where Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise got shot by a laser beam and his spirit got called by... nah, screw that, it is too long to summarize. Okay, I know you are wondering, why am I referring to it? Well let me tell you...

It was a typical weekend, nothing really important. Just walking with Haruhi during our weekend patrols when a group of Yakuza members saw us and decided to blocked our path.

"You got a nice chick there..." the guy with a striped suit looked at her "Would you like to come and play with us, little girl?" the man stared at her as he combed his hair.

"Leave her alone." I stood in front of her.

"So, you have a boyfriend." he looked at me "I guess he is nothing but-" he punched me hard in the chest. I then fell on my knees "-a sissy!" he spat on the ground and combed his hair again. God, why won't he stop combing his hair?

"Kyon!" she tried approached me but the man blocked her.

"I don't think so, sweetheart." the man crossed his arms, grabbing her hand tightly "Now let's go!"

"No!" Haruhi screamed, kicking him repetitively "Let me go!"

Seeing this, I thought I need to do something. Gathering the strength and the balls to fight, I decided to fight back "I said..." I did a sweeping attack on his legs, causing him to fall to the ground, letting go of Haruhi "...leave her alone, dammit!"

The other members jumped to their feet. Looks like I am outnumbered. One member threw a punch first but I dodged his attack and kicked his legs then his chest. The others retaliated, I smacked my fist to the other one, as I kicked the third one in the chest. I managed to hold on for a few minutes until a man wielding a tantou (A/N: Tantou is common dagger in comparison to the Kaiken, the defense weapon of the samurai class.) charged towards me. "KYON!" Haruhi exclaimed "WATCH OUT!"

Then the blade poked me, as if it's slow-motion, the blade pierced the skin, went through my body before going through my chest. There was no pain, nothing, but the pushing of the blade and the sensation of stabbing Jello with a knife were the only thing I felt. I turned to my back to see the man in shock, blinking to him for a few seconds before I looked at the knife poking out of my chest, I saw blood making a stain on my shirt, the colour of the blood was Sangria and it felt warm. I then looked up, began to chuckle for no reason, fell to my knees, then began to fall back.

"Oh man." the Yakuza members were shocked "Kyou! What the hell did you do?" they then started ran away.

"KYON!" Haruhi caught me just in time before hitting the ground "Kyon, what the hell are you thinking?" I looked at her, dazed. I placed a hand on her cheek "At least I protected someone that matters to me..." I started coughing out blood "... the most." I began to feel the cold then the darkness slowly shading the once-vivid world of colour, to a complete darkness...

"_Kyon?" _I heard someone, it sounded like you were talking someone from the other side of the wall _"Kyon! I don't want to lose you, don't die!"_

_...Then brightness?

* * *

_

Later that evening, I found myself in the hospital, in an Intensive Care Unit to be precise. My family members on one side, and the SOS brigade, and Tanaguchi and Kunikida on the other.

"Wha..." I spoke through an oxygen mask "What happened?" I squinted my eyes because of the light.

"Your pretty lucky." my mother kissed me in the forehead as my father turned down the light. "I'll leave you and Haruhi alone, she said wanted to talk to you about something."

I looked at everyone left except Haruhi who grabbed a chair and sat beside me.

"Get well soon, Kyon." Tanaguchi smiled and patted my shoulder then left, following Kunikida.

"How are you, Kyon?" she said, looking down. "I... I'm... so sorry... you have to suffer this..." tears started dropping from her eyes.

"Don't worry," I replied weakly "I did it to protect you."

"But why?" she held my hand "Why did you took the blade?"

"I didn't saw it coming. How would I know?" I smiled at her "I love you, Haruhi."

That confession widen Haruhi's eyes as she shivered, she then looked down and said,

"I like... I love you too!" she stood up and hugged me tightly "I love you, I love you, I love you so much!" she started crying to my shoulder.

Then all of a sudden, a sharp pain ripped through my heart. I started convulsing. Blood started to flow out of my mouth."Kyon?" she started shaking me "Kyon, Kyon... NO!"

That was the last thing I heard...

"_This is bad." _a voice spoke in a distance, echoing towards me _"His heart is not beating, nurse get the CPB from the operating room now!"_

… _The colours, what's happening? They're mixing together..._

"_His respiratory system is slowing down, he is going to be dead in a few hours." _a second voice spoke.

"_What's going on?" _another voice spoke _"What's gonna happen to my son?" _

… _A cry of a young child, is that my sister? …_

"_I'm sorry, but we have to do an emergency surgery... we... are... going ...to.. ins..." _

… _What's going on...? What's happening...? …

* * *

_

A minute later, I opened my eyes, I found myself in the cliffs with waved crashing on the rocks below. Bad weather, and the sky with shades of gray make the scenery appear like one of the closed spaces. I saw a bright, tall man reaching his arms towards me. "Kami-sama?" I looked at him "Is that you?" I looked at him as he replied "I am afraid you are mistaken." the man walked towards me "I am not a God, but an entity." with his arms, he embraced me "Welcome to Eden." with his right hand, he snapped his fingers. The land formed a coast, growing coconut trees and white sandy beaches. He snapped his fingers again, forming a recliner for two of us. Wow, did I just heard Caribbean music?

"Why am I here?" I asked him "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Don't you see, son?" the entity smiled and sat on the recliner "This is where the consciousness of each living organism on the entire universe reside when it's host is asleep. It's like death, only temporary." he sighed "Ah, sleep... the luxury which I don't require."

"What?" I sat down "You don't sleep?"

"Of course I don't." the entity replied "Although I experienced it once, after the Continuum decided to give me punishment of being human. I must thank that Picard for offering me hospitality."

Picard, huh? Name sounds familiar. Then I was surprised when a ball was passed by me. "Hey!" the alien cried towards me "Pass the ball!"

I threw the ball, the alien thanked me as he left.

"Weird, that alien looked the same as I." I looked at the alien play ball with a different alien.

"That's a Terellian." the entity replied "They're near-human, so they share a quarter of your genetic code with them. The other reptilian one, is a Alsatian."

Then I remembered before I was here, "I wish I could have stayed at earth for sometime." I sat on the other recliner.

"You wish?" he stood up and grabbed a bottle of soda on the table beside us "What did you do there?"

"I uh... confessed to a girl and..." even before I completed my sentence, the entity laughed.

"Ha ha ha! That's good for you." his voice went from being funny and cheery, to being serious "Haven't I told you that this is just a temporary stay."

"Really?" I stood up, I can't believe it!

"Of course," the entity smiled "You're body is in a sleeping state." he snapped his fingers.

A glass-looking panel suddenly materialized in front of us.

"Look at the panel." he ordered me.

"Okay." I looked through it and I saw myself in an operating table.

"You are going to be alive." he smiled "Congratulations."

"If I am going to be alive, then why is my spirit doing here."

"Not a spirit you're consciousness." he shook his head "You forget things really fast, you know that." he looked at the panel "Oh, looks like the surgery is going to be complete."

"Thank you" I bent over and hugged him "How can I call you?"

"Q" the entity smiled "Oh, get ready..."

"Why?"

"'It's because you are going back! You are a clueless one." after saying that, he snapped his fingers. Then, as if I was punched in the chest, I fell unconscious.

* * *

"He is coming up." the doctor said "Thank goodness, he made it. Nurse, is the T-CAM stable?"

"Other than a 1.5% increase of blood pressure," the nurse said "He'll be alright it will stabilize."

I opened my eyes and I am in a private room now. My Mom, Dad, Little Sister, and Haruhi were beside me.

"Did it work?" my mom asked the doctor.

"Oh yes." he placed a hand on my shoulder "But the T-CAM or the Terminal Cardiac Assistance Module it is still an experimental prototype, so we have to do maintenance every two years on that heart of yours, Kyon. And replace it with an another in ten years with a improved model if medical technology has improved."

"Uuuhh..." I wiped my forehead "I can't believe a machine is keeping me alive."

The doctor laughed "You'd better believe it, good day to you all then." with those words, the doctor left followed by the nurse.

"I'll go grab something for you to eat," my mom smiled at me "Would you like some Yakitori?"

"Thanks." I smiled at her as she stood up, gave me a kiss in the cheek and walked to the door.

"Hey, I'll come with you." my dad followed her, leaving me and Haruhi alone "Come on." he carried my little sister's hand and walked outside.

"Kyon." Haruhi sat beside me "I thought I was about to lose you." she looked down then tears started flowing out of her eyes "I was so scared."

"Haruhi..." even before I could finish my sentence she stood up and hugged me tightly "I thought I was going to lose you too."

"I love you, Kyon." she kissed me in the lips. "Don't leave me anymore."

"I love you too, Haruhi." I returned her kiss.

* * *

A month later, I was discharged of the hospital. I was doing my daily hike to school when Haruhi held my hand. "Good morning, Kyon."

Morning, Haruhi. Back to your usual personality? I see.

"Well never mind that. You'd better come to the club room after school." Haruhi winked her eye "The SOS brigade has a surprise for your recovery." she then pointed a finger on me "If you don't come, then it's 'penalty' for you!"

Surprise, eh? Sounds good to me.

What happened to the person who stabbed me, you asked? Well, let's just say I drowned him in the river in revenge. Nah, don't believe it. He was arrested after the gang was defeated ten days later.

* * *

**:END

* * *

**

**Finally, after the revision, I like the ending now. **

_**Credits:**_

**Creator/Author of the novels:  
**

**Nagaru Tanigawa**

**Director of the Anime:**

**Tatsuya Ishihara  
**

**Author of the FanFiction:**

**Durante Alighieri**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**_Go to my profile for the Universal Disclaimer._  
**


End file.
